A New Baby
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Set after Sara and Gil married, Warrick Brown still alive here... Thanks for the lovely reviews I would make the another chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first one-shot… Hope you all like it… And I don't own CSI Las Vegas…**

Screams can be heard from the desert palm hospital, for the exact, the labor room. The CSI team had their hot coffees in hands, some sat and some stood nervously.

"Why this is taking so long?" Nick asked,

Catherine who the calmest from all of them smiled, "Oh Nicky… Of course this takes a while… When it's me, it took hours before Lindsey born…" she said and took another sip to her coffee.

"Is she going to be okay?" Warrick asked,

"She would be fine… She's a fighter…" Catherine said in bored tone, she been answering the men's questions for a while.

"How about the baby? Is the baby going to be okay too?" now it's Greg's turn to asked,

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I'm not a doctor, boys! We just have to wait…"

After hours and tons of concern questions the labor room door been opened, Gil Grissom came out with his wide smile. Everybody stood up and shot him with questions glared.

"Well everybody… Sara's fine, she's tired but happy…" Gil declared, "The bones in my hand seem to be broken from her grip but I'm okay…" he said jokingly,

"And…?" everybody asked impatience,

"The baby born with 8 lb 2 oz weight, 20 inches long, healthy and adorable… Let's give a warm welcome to… my newborn daughter, Vanessa Andromeda Sidle Grissom!" Gil declared,

Weight from the team's shoulders like been lift, they all cheered and clapped,

Catherine gave a hug to Gil, "Congratulations Gris… You're a father now… You got two girls you have to take care and protect now…" she whispered,

Gil nodded, "Thanks Cath…"

He let her go and turned to everyone, "Do you want to cheers here or check Sara and our baby?" he asked jokingly,

Everybody laughed and walked inside…

_Vanessa Andromeda Sidle Grissom_

_Born in the middle of the CSI team…_

_We would cheer her forever…._

**This might be not a one-shot if there's enough reviews… Love, RIR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews now I would make a next chapter…**

The team walked in and smiled, Sara cradle and cooed her newborn baby.

"Hi guys…" she greeted,

Everybody made a circle to see the newborn in Sara's arms. She's beautiful, her head round and so cute, she got curly brunette hair from Sara and brown streak from Gil, her eyes bright blue also from Gil, she's pale, her cheeks had rose blushed feature, she gazed to Sara with her wide eyes.

"Sara… She's so adorable…" Warrick commented,

"Cute!" Greg comment in awe,

Warrick offered his finger to Vanessa, she gripped it tightly, he chuckled, "And pretty strong…"

Catherine smiled, "Congratulations Sara… She's perfect…"

Sara smiled and nodded, "I'm so lucky I have her…"

"Can I hold her?" Jim asked,

They all looked at him, "What? Captain Jim Brass can't hold a little baby?" he asked,

Gil laughed, "Of course you can…"

Sara passed Vanessa into Jim's arms, "Watch her head…"

Jim chuckled, "Common exclamation from mothers…"

Everybody cooed the little baby in Jim's arms,

Gil sat beside Sara and holds her hand, "You did it Sara… She's perfect and a little addition for our CSI team…"

Sara smiled and nodded, "I wonder if she going to became a CSI someday…"

He chuckled and kissed her knuckle, "She would be a great CSI…"

The nurse knocked the door, "Come in…" Sara called,

She came in and brought a clipboard, "Mr. Grissom your wife and daughter can go home tomorrow… Mrs. Sidle just need to rest and Vanessa is healthy…" she exclaimed,

Gil nodded, "Thank you…"

The nurse nodded and walked out…

**So how it is? Vanessa is really cute right? Thanks again for the reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Never thought there's would be the third chapter…**

A loud cry broke in the house, for the exact Gil's house…

Gil opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock, 01:42. He groaned in frustrated. He and Sara got one day no working from the Lab for Vanessa.

"Gil…" Sara whispered,

"Hmmm…?"

"Gil… Vanessa thirsty, please give her bottle… I already pump my breast milk and it is in the refrigerator… Just warm it before you give it to her…" Sara gave the instruction,

Gil groaned quietly but then he wake up and walked to Vanessa's nursery.

"Why you do this to me Vanessa? It's easier to take care of my bugs then you…" Gil scolded,

Vanessa shrieked for the answer, protesting her father. Gil smiled sarcasm and took the warm bottle milk. Gil watched as his daughter drink, Vanessa gaze at him with her adorable way.

Gil face softened, "But I think you're far more beautiful and adorable than bugs… Sorry for my words Vanessa…"

Behind the bottle Vanessa's smile formed on her face, she blinked once and her eyes moved to the ceiling…

~~0~~

Another cry broke that night, Gil just going to wake when Sara's hand stopped him, "Go to sleep Gil… I got this one…"

Gil sighed in relief, he could felt Sara movement and she wake up, Sara footsteps walked toward Vanessa's nursery. He closed his eyes again, just going into deep sleep when his phone rang and wake him again.

He groaned and picked it up, "Grissom!"

"Uh Gil you okay? You sound mad…" Nick's voice sound shocked,

"Yes Nick, I mad because you call and made me can't sleep! What is it?"

"Uh sorry boss… We need you and Sara here… Lot cases shorthanded… Can the both of you come here?"

Gil frowned, "Where's the other?"

"Cath and Warrick already got a case; I'm going to a case myself… Still lot cases… We can't handle those all…"

"And what's your idea for Vanessa then? We haven't got any daycare for her, we have a plan to search it today but now you call for us… We can't leave her alone; my mother and Sara would kill me if I told them the idea…"

Nick was silent for a moment, "How about if you take her to the Lab?"

"Nick, are you crazy?! How the Lab would react?! How Sara would react?!"

Nick chuckled, "Well for the Lab, we really love Vanessa and we really wanted to meet her again… But for Sara, I'll leave it to you… Shot me any information…" Nick said and hung up,

"Nick? Nick!" Gil called but Nick already hung up.

Sara walked in with Vanessa in her arms, she found Gil frowned and sat on the bed,

"You didn't sleep Gil?" Sara asked,

Gil shook his head; Sara knew something is going on in her husband's head. She sat beside him; Vanessa had fallen asleep again in her mother's arms.

Sara held his hand, "Gil what's wrong in your head? This is barely morning and you already thinking again?"

Gil looked up to her dark eyes deeply, "Sara, don't mad at me please…" he started and explained everything.

Sara frowned, "So you mean that we're going to go to work and bring Vanessa with us? We would distract by her presence…"

"I know Sara… But we got no choice, we can entrust Vanessa to Hodges or Greg, or Al even though Vanessa would get near human bodies in the morgue…"

Sara sighed but nodded, "Come on we have to get ready… I'll prepare Vanessa's bag… Please check my tool kit…" she said and stood up…

**Little Vanessa would be in the Lab for the first time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Vanessa came to the Lab…**

Gil's car parked in the parking lot, he brought two tool kits and Sara held Vanessa and her bag. As they walked in everybody greeted them with smiles and gazing at sleeping Vanessa…

"Gil we have to place Vanessa somewhere or in someone's arms if I'm going to see the case…" Sara said as they walked into Gil's office.

Gil nodded, "I know Sara… We just have to call-"

Before Gil finished his words Wendy walked in, "I can watch over Vanessa for you if you want… I usually watch over my nephew sometimes…"

Both Sara and Gil turned to her, "If you want… Women usually can be entrusted more with babies than men… Thanks Wendy…" Sara said and smiled,

Sara then passed Vanessa to Wendy's arms, "Everything she need is in that bag… And don't forget to let her asleep okay? I don't want to hear she's always up because the Lab guys…" Sara informed,

Wendy laughed, "When Vanessa is in my arms nobody would dare to not obey the rules Sara…"

Sara smiled, "I would always call…" then she walked closer to Vanessa who already waked, "Mommy would always call okay Vanessa? Don't worry…"

Vanessa smiled and reached her mother's face, Sara happily led her little hand to her cheek.

"Sara…" Gil called,

Sara rolled her eyes and smiled to Vanessa one more time, "Alright… Be good honey…" she whispered before took her kit and walked out.

Gil smiled toward Vanessa, "Bye my little girl…"

**Sara can't leave her daughter but luckily Wendy could handle the situation… Can she?**


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy entertained Vanessa with showing her how to got a DNA even when Vanessa didn't understand yet she kept laughing happily.

Greg walked in, "Hey Wendy can you help me with-" he stopped as he looked at Vanessa in Wendy's arms,

Wendy turned to him, "Help you with what Greg?"

"Vanessa is here?!"

"Yeah… Gil and Sara got a case and they didn't found any daycare yet for Vanessa so they take her here and now I watch over her…" Wendy explained,

Greg frowned, "Wendy can I watch over-"

"No! Sara entrusted me with Vanessa… And she's going to have her nap time soon…"

Greg walked forward and smiled toward Vanessa; she laughed and raised her little hands toward him.

"You want uncle Grego hold you cutie?" Greg cooed,

Vanessa laughed and now opened and closed her pink palms,

Greg looked up, "She wanted me…"

Wendy sighed, "Don't be too long… Bring her back later!"

Greg grinned and took Vanessa from Wendy's arms and just going to walked out when Wendy stopped him.

"What I can help you Greg? You haven't given me anything."

"Oh yeah right I forgot. Here…" Greg said and passed a little plastic bag. "Give it to Nick later…" and with that Greg walked out…


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't update recently, so for those who been waiting maybe long enough, I'm really sorry okay... Okay now enjoy!**

**Oh no Greg got Vanessa in hand! How could he handle her now?**

Music could be heard from Greg's Lab room; Vanessa laughing happily, Greg worked with one hand and the other holding Vanessa.

Catherine walked in, "Greg? Greg? Greg!" she called but the music is too loud to made Greg can't heard her.

She turned the off button and cleared her throat,

Greg turned to her, "Oh! Hey Cath!"

Catherine frowned as she saw Vanessa, "Hey Grego, why Vanessa is here?"

"Gil and Sara got a case… Vanessa haven't got any daycare, she came here…"

Cath nodded, "Greg test this for me please... Give Vanessa to me."

Greg frowned, "But I promised to Wendy-"

"Don't worry Grego; I'm a mother I would take a good care to her…"

Greg shrugged; "Alright…" he said and passed Vanessa to Catherine,

"Just dropped the result at my office." And with that Catherine walked out with Vanessa…

**Okay so Vanessa kept moving from hand to hand. Until…**

~~0~~

Sara and Gil stormed to Wendy's lab, "Where is she? Where's Vanessa?" Sara asked,

"Uh… Greg took her Sara… Right before her nap time, I already told him to give her to me again but he never showed up." Wendy explained,

Sara glared at her but then stormed out, leaving Gil and Wendy who exchanged looks, "Sorry about that Wendy… I need to stop her from killing Greg." Gil said and walked out…

~~0~~

Sara came to Greg's lab and surprised him, "Greg where's Vanessa?!"

Greg gulped, "She's… She's with Catherine… I'm sorry Sara…"

"You took her from Wendy right before her nap time! Now where's Catherine?!"

"Last time I knew, in her office…"

Sara shot him with a sharp glare before walked out again, seconds later Gil walked in. "Sara didn't kill you, right?" he asked,

Greg shook his head, "Luckily no…"

Gil nodded, "Where is she now?"

"She stormed to Catherine's office… I'm so-"

But before Greg finished Gil already left him alone…

~~0~~

Sara kept storming around in the Lab, questioning everyone where's her baby were but everybody always answer by somebody else took her. Until there's no one else can be questioned except Doc Robbins.

Sara and Gil ran to the morgue and found Doc was opening another body, "Doc do you see-" Sara stopped as she saw Vanessa's portable carrier in the corner of the room.

"Shush… Do you want to wake the little one Sara?" Doc asked while his eyes still locked at the corpse,

"N—no… She's asleep?" Sara whispered,

"Yes… The little girl slept instantly as I brought her here from the crowd upstairs… I think she would not wake for couples more hours…"

Sara finally smiled, "Thanks Doc… Next time, I would entrust you with her more than anybody, if you don't mind…"

Doc Robbins laughed quietly, "Of course I won't mind… She loved here, even though usually I never let any kids played here but she needed the quiet place to sleep…"

Sara walked to Vanessa, she's asleep peacefully, she sucked her thumb and a smile formed on her face.

While Sara watched her baby sleeping Gil approached Doc Robbins, "Thanks for watching her Doc…"

Doc nodded, "That's my extra job… I heard Sara storming around in the Lab searching for her… Everybody not letting her asleep, she just looks like a baby doll for them…"

Gil smiled, "Yes, she almost killed everybody… Vanessa is a doll face girl…"

THE END

**So, what do you think? Is it good? Thanks again for the reviews… I knew the end is not really good so forgive me my friends…**

**Oh yeah I was thinking about making another story about Vanessa but she already older. What do you think? Should I make it? PM me for any suggestion okay? Thanks… Love you all… ~RIR~**


End file.
